He never listens
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Spencer hates being over protected by his BAU family. He is tired of being treated like a child sometimes. But what happens whenSpencer once again does not follow orders and captured by the unsub and given an experimental anti-aging drug. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF A CHILD
1. Chapter 1

Take a stand

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THESE CHARACTERS ARE CBS PROPERTY! **_

_**In this story Reid is a few years younger than his character on the show.**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A CHILD DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**_

Spencer Reid Ph.D. was a brilliant, loving, caring young man. But sometimes the young man part of him overpowered the brilliance that he had. Today was one of those occasions. It had started out just like any normal BAU day….

Spencer entered the BAU bullpen and headed straight to his desk, he dropped off his shoulder satchel and passed three of his closest friends without even an acknowledgement of their presence.

"Hey, Reid!" Emily yelled out as she watched him enter the alcove of a break area and grab the pot of coffee.

Morgan, watching Reid bypass all of them, followed him into the break area. "What's got'cha so bothered kid?" Morgan asked as he put his hand on Reid's shoulder.

Reid, deep in thought, jumped at the hand on his shoulder. "Damn it Morgan! Give me a break, can't I even get a cup of coffee without someone wanting to check on me! You know what! Screw You!" Reid yelled as he stormed off to his desk. Little did Reid know that Hotch and Rossi were standing on the walkway above, getting ready to call a team meeting when they witnessed the whole blow up.

"Reid! Office! NOW!" Hotch growled out as he watched Reid's shoulders slink down as he passed his desk and head toward his office. There were times when he felt more like a father of a crew of teenagers than the supervisor of some of the most spectacular minds in the FBI. As Reid entered the office, he watched David Rossi, enter and close the door.

Spencer took a deep breath. This was not good, not only was Rossi in here, but they had closed the door. "Look…"

Hotch knew what was coming and he wanted to get his two-cents in first. "Sit down, Spencer." Hotch watched as Spencer looked at him and then to Rossi before sitting down. "I know that things have been a little tense lately, but I can not have that kind of behavior in this office. If you have a problem, you can deal with it like an adult, but the yelling and cursing is childish and I will not tolerate that, understood."

Reid fumbled with the opening of his shoulder satchel as he listened to Hotch get on to him like a child. The anger that was brewing in him just finally boiled over and he snapped. Reid stood to his feet and clenched his fist. "Fine! Maybe I act childish because you all treat me like a CHILD! It's always, how are you Spencer? Are you ok Spencer? Do you need anything, Spencer? I don't hear the rest of the team being asked all those questions."

"Now Reid…" Dave said in his smooth baritone voice, trying to diffuse the tension in the office.

"No, now Reid, as if you were talking to an 8 year old. I am 24 years old. I live in my own apartment, my coffee maker exploded all over me this morning, I had to change clothes, I missed my normal bus stop and I….." Reid argued back.

Hotch knew things were getting out of hand and he needed to wind this down now. "Spencer Reid, you will sit down now!" Hotch emphasized that by putting his hand on Spencer's shoulder and applying pressure. "Now listen and listen well! I am sorry if you feel like we treat you like a child, but truth be known, sometimes you act like one. If the others ask you if you are ok, or need anything, it is not out of a sense of belittling you, it is in the sense of taking care of their younger brother. So, I will talk to the others about laying off a little, but you will behave yourself like an adult or I will step in…..and you know what that means." Hotch said as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brow. Rossi had watched the whole thing and didn't have a clue what Hotch was hinting about, but what ever it was, it made its point.

Reid nodded his head in acknowledgement of what Hotch was threatening. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now conference room in 5 minutes, new case in Georgia." Hotch said as he walked over to his door and opened it for Reid, a sign that he was free to go.

Rossi watched as Reid walked out the door and when he knew he was out of hearing range he turned to Hotch and asked the one question on his mind. "What did you mean by step in?" Rossi asked with a quirked brow.

Hotch closed the door and went to stand in front of his desk. "When Gideon brought Reid onto this team he was just barely legal, a young 21 years old. Gideon had explained to me the great asset that Spencer could be to this team, but he relayed also his troubled past."

"Spencer had a troubled past, as in trouble with the law or what?" Rossi asked.

"No, more like, dad left him a 8 years old all alone, trying to figure out how to manage high school while still a child, but most damaging was the fact that Spencer's mom is a schizophrenic, who many times forgot she even had a child. There were days when Spencer was the only adult mind in that house. Spencer had to make the difficult decision to institutionalize his mom when he was 18. He couldn't manage her and try to keep a job. So when Gideon brought him in on the team, it was under the understanding that Gideon was a direct mentor to him. Gideon had observed Spencer during his academy days, and knew that he was still emotionally immature. So Gideon decided to take the step up and help guide Spencer through normal things that a father would do."

"AHHH! Now I see why Spencer was so devastated but Jason's sudden departure. He was like a father to him. So Gideon had to put his foot down sometimes, but how?"

Hotch was pulling on his sleeve as he tried to hope Rossi understood what he was saying. "Well, for minor infractions, like staying out too late, drinking and coming in hungover, he might ground Reid for a few days, but for more major issues, such as deliberately disobeying a direct order, or putting his self in danger, Gideon took a more, shall we say, biblical approach to him."

Rossi's eyes widened as what Hotch was trying to say hit him. "So you are saying the proverb, spare the rod and spoil the child."

Hotch just nodded his head. "Yeah, Gideon never spoiled that child. So, that's that. But don't say anything to Reid. Now, let's go brief the team."


	2. Chapter 2

Take a Stand

Ch 2.

DISCLAIMERS: READ IN CHAPTER 1!

**THIS STORY HAS TAKEN A LIFE OF ITS OWN! SO I HOPE THIS IS AS FUN TO READ AS IT IS TO WRITE!**

The team had been out in Georgia for 3 days now and were close to catching their unsub. They had given an accurate profile and had narrowed their suspect list down to a Dr. James Webb, Genetics genius, who was working on an anti-aging formula to halt the process of aging. He had been abducting middle age women and subjecting their skins to extreme heat and cold and when his formula didn't work he would kill them. Hotch called the team into the squad room.

"We have an address for Dr. Webb, he is located at 5726 Old Butler Rd, it's about 8 miles from here, so everybody in the SUV's and lets bring him in." Hotch said as he watched his team head out, he knew that Reid had been behaving better since he told the team on the flight to lessen the big brother sister routine for a while. As the team arrived at the location, they each put on their bulletproof vests. "OK, Morgan, Prentiss, you take the back. Dave and I will cover the front. Reid, you and JJ stay just inside the outer fence in case he breaks out somewhere else."

Reid immediately barked at that command. "Hotch, I can go with Morgan, let Prentiss stay here." Reid felt like he was being put back like a child again.

"No, Reid, that is an order. Do you understand me?" Hotch wanted to make sure that there was no room for a misunderstanding.

Reid narrowed his eyes in anger, but nodded his head in acceptance. JJ and Reid made their way to the fence, when they heard the first sound of a fight. Reid looked and noticed a cellar door that had been partially obscured from vision by strategically placed vines. He turned to JJ and said, You stay here. I am going to sneak in and see if they need help."

"Reid!" JJ yelled as she watched him walk to the door and open it. "REID! Hotch said…."

"I know what Hotch said, but I have to help. I am not a child, I am a valuable asset to this team…"Reid argued as he headed down the steps.

Hotch and Rossi had entered the front entrance just in time to see their suspect throw some furniture in their path and head down some steps. Hotch yelled into his radio, "Looks like there might be another way out thru the basement, Rossi and I are heading there now." Hotch and Rossi started down the stairs, and were stunned when the unsub called out to them instead of running.

"OH FBI! Come and get me!" he taunted.

Hotch and Rossi both rounded the last step, gun in hand as they turned to see why the unsub was still standing there. It was then that they noticed that in his armlock he held Spencer and in his right hand he held a syringe. "Take one more step here, and little boy gets a whopping dose of anti-aging 1023b."

Spencer looked sheepishly at Hotch, seeing not only anger at his being in this situation, but fear for him. "Hot-Hotch…I'm sorry." Spencer whispered out, the grip on his neck tightening up as he spoke.

"Listen, Dr. Webb….No one needs to get hurt here. Just put down the syringe and let out agent go and no own will get hurt." Rossi spoke in an even tone, trying to coax the unsub into releasing Spencer.

"Agent Rossi is right. I will put up my weapon, just put down the syringe." Hotch said as he re-holstered his gun watching the crave lunatic hold the syringe just over Spencers left bicep.

"Why? Why should I? If I get arrested, I will never get a chance to showcase my new gift to all women, the gift of everlasting youth." Dr. Webb laughed. "Well, if I am going to go out, might as well go out in a way that no one will ever forget who I am. I am the fountain of youth!" He yelled as he plunged the syringe into Spencer's arm and at the same time, two shots were fired, one hitting Dr. Webb in the shoulder and the other taking out his leg.

"Rossi, Hotch get Spencer, I'll get Dr. Webb." Morgan yelled from the top of the stairs. He and Prenitss had heard there commotion and had raced to see what was going on. They were both shocked when they saw Spencer in the Dr.'s grasp. It seemed as if once again, trouble and Spencer met head to head.

Hotch and Rossi ran to where Spencer had collapsed to the ground. He was holding his arm, but no other injury. Spencer looked up into two sets of eyes bearing down on him. "I'm-I'm Ok." Spencer said as he stood to his feet wiping off the loose dirt from his pants. Spencer knew they were not too happy with him at this moment and that was further confirmed by the feeling of Hotch's steel like grasp on his left arm.

"Well see OK!" Hotch growled out. He could not believe that after he specifically told Spencer to stay at the fence, Spencer wound up in the basement. The anger radiating off Hotch was clear to anyone that watched him. He was half dragging Spencer to the SUV.

"Stop pulling me so hard! I get it your mad….but let me explain…I" Spencer tried to stop but, Hotch was not going to stop until he had Spencer in the SUV and locked in.

"Let you explain..I…." Hotch was stopped by a vocal UMHUMM! He turned to see Rossi walking just a few steps behind them.

Rossi could tell that Hotch was on the verge of losing his temper out here in the open. He wanted to get Hotch's attention before he said, or did anything that he would regret later. Rossi stopped at the SUV back door and opened it up for Hotch.

Hotch physically propelled Reid into the back seat, leaned over him and buckled him in. "You are grounded to this seat until I get back, You so much as move an inch and I will…"

Hotch was interrupted by Rossi. "Hotch, go see how the rest of the team is doing with Dr. Webb. I will stay here with our BAU juvenile delinquent." Rossi finished with a nod of his head towards the unsub's house. As Hotch turned away, Rossi placed his hand on Hotch's shoulder, and spoke low and into his ear. "Just as if this was Jack, you would hate to do or say something in anger, so go count to ten or whatever and we will discuss this further on the plane." Hotch just nodded at Rossi's words and left.

Spencer, seeing the chance of a reprieve from whatever Hotch was tempted to do, immediately opened his mouth to talk. "Thank you so much. I was afraid that….."

"Can the thanks kid! You are lucky that I didn't le Hotch have a go at you right here. Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do, you disobey an order. Hotch told you your position to take, and somehow you end up nowhere near it and in the arms of our unsub, who by the way has a syringe with God know what getting ready to inject you with it. And in case you forgot, HE DID! We have no idea what is going to happen to you? Do you even comprehend the amount of fear that we have now? What if this does something horrible to you, what if it…." Rossi ran his hand through his hair as the worse case scenario of Spencer dying from this ran through his head. "If you think you are off the hook, then think again, I just hope the whole team doesn't want to take a lick at you after that stunt." Rossi watched the realization of what he just said hit Spencer, he watched the eyes widen and the shimmer of tears threaten to build. 'Good, maybe I can scare some sense into him.' Rossi thought to himself. Rossi looked at Spencer and softened his voice, he knew that Spencer was as scared of what could be happening inside him as much as they were. Rossi reached in and rustled Spencer's hair, "Just sit back here and close your eyes, and think about why you went where you were not supposed to." Rossi shut the door and went to the front of the SUV. He called Hotch. "Hey, do you need me? What? No he is ok, just scared. I know….he should be." Rossi stopped as he felt the SUV start to shake. "Hey Hotch, hang on a minute, something seems to be wrong with Spencer."

Once Hotchner had heard the fear in Rossi's voice, he took off running to the SUV. The claws of fear were tightening around his heart. What if something in that syringe made Spencer sick…or even worse kill him. He couldn't fathom that, truth be known, Spencer was like a son to him, and even as mad as he can get at Spencer, he would never want him harmed. Hotch stopped at the door of the SUV, he couldn't see over Rossi.

Rossi couldn't believe his eyes, and when he heard the pounding footsteps behind him he knew he had to stop Hotch before he saw what had happened. "Listen, Aaron.."

'OH GOD! IT must be bad, Rossi never calls me Aaron unless it is serious, I got to see' Hotchner thought to himself as he tried to push past Rossi. "Let me see him! Spencer, son….I" Hotchner was stopped in his tracks at what was sitting in the SUV now. No longer was there an adult back there, there was a young fluffy haired boy, sitting in a pile of loose clothes. "What?" Hotch was speechless. It had to be a bad joke. "This is not funny Spencer Reid…" Hotch was stopped as he looked at the young boy, glasses falling off his face, and listened.

"H-hotch, it's me….Reid!" Spencer was scared and nervous and for once unable to control his emotions. He started crying as he held his arms up to Hotch, wanting some sense of security. "I-I-I-I'm scared."

**PLEASE REVIEW! THIS STORY IS MAKING ME NERVOUS!**


	3. Chapter 3

He Never Listens

Ch 3

**DISCLIAMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS FICTION, SO SOME CHARACTERS MAY SEEM A LITTLE OUT OF WHACK!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING OF A CHILD**

"_H-H-Hotch…..I'm Scared!" Reid cried out._

All sense of propriety was lost and the deep paternal side of Aaron Hotchner pushed Rossi aside and slid his arms around Spencer. The anger Hotch had felt at Spencer for his disobedience dissipated as soon as he heard and saw the tears of Dr. Spencer Reid. "SHHH! It's going to be ok. We will figure this out." Hotch spoke softly into Spencer's hair. He was not only saying that to calm Spencer, he was hoping to calm himself as well. Hotch held Spencer tight until he felt the child pull away and try to wipe his face. Hotch unbuckled Spencer and slid Spencer to face him in the doorway. As hard as he tried to stop it a slight laugh broke through his lips.

Spencer, not finding this one bit funny, attempted to look upset by crossing his arms over his chest, but once he did, he started giggling also. He was a 7 yr old boy, sitting in a pile of loose adult male clothes, so when he tried to cross his arms, the extra long sleeves just whipped through the air like wind socks. "Lo-lo-look at me!" He sputtered out. Rossi had leaned back in over Hotch's shoulder to see what was so funny and when he saw Reid there with his arm not out to the side, but the empty sleeve dangling, he too couldn't help but laugh. The trio was so caught up in there laughter that they failed to here the other members of their family approach.

"Hey! I figured I would come out to find Hotch ripping into Spencer, and instead you guys are finding his lack of control funny." Morgan said as he could not see into the SUV.

Rossi, hearing Morgan, turned to Morgan, Prentiss and JJ and tried to explain the best he could. "No…at first, I had to separate Aaron from Spencer to prevent bloodshed, but while Aaron was gone something happened to Spencer. Remember what the Dr was working on?"

"Yeah." JJ answered, "Some gift to women and the fountain of youth."

Rossi nodded and spoke. "Well, you guys saw the Dr give Spencer an injection of God only knows what…well the fountain of youth it is.." Rossi broke off as he parted to the side to let the rest of the family see the new Dr. Reid.

"What the Hell!" Morgan yelled. "This is not funny!"

"You guys are just sick!" Prentiss yelled.

"I can't believe how low you guys would stoop…" JJ started, but quickly stopped when she looked deep into those piercing brown eyes and saw fear and uncertainty. "Oh….god Spence….It is really you." JJ's maternal sense took over and she pushed Hotch aside. "Oh, sweetie…..Don't worry. We are going to fix this." She said as she ran her hands through his curly mop of hair.

"Um…Guys, what do we do?" Prentiss asked.

Spencer, uncomfortable from all the stares, gently pulled on JJ's arm. JJ leaned down to see what Spencer wanted and grinned a huge grin. "Ok, First things first….Someone would appreciate some clothes that fit a little better, because the cool air is a little drafty." JJ said with a slight jab into Spencer's belly.

Even though he knew better Spencer could not help but giggle at JJ's gesture. "Yeah, guys, I am still me. Same brainiac as always, just in a smaller package. So let's get me some clothes, and head back home. One of the things that comfort me most when I return off a case is my own super soft bed." Spencer said with a yawn. Even though it was later in the day, he usually was not this tired. He was so deep in thought that he failed to see the glances that were passed back and forth from the others.

Hotch, not wanting to cause a scene, divided up the cars. "OK, JJ and Prentiss, you girls take the first car and head into town, I know that I remember passing a strip mall or something like that. JJ, you know around what size to buy? I say….. he is about the size of Jack, so say 7 maybe 8's. Start with the basics, and we will meet you there, we will swing by a Chinese restaurant and order a variety of to-go foods, and meet you there."

JJ, realizing that Hotch wanted to talk to Spencer with the guys, did not argue. "OK, we will call you and let you know where we are." JJ grabbed Prentiss by the arm and started walking towards the other SUV.

"What was that all about….sending us to do the women's work?" Emily spouted off. JJ could see the frustration in Emily and that was why she was pulling her towards the car.

"No….not at all" JJ replied. "But, do you want to be the one to tell Mr. Independent since I was 8, that he can not go back to his house to stay, to tell him that even though he is still Dr. Spencer Reid on the inside, that on the outside he is 7yrs old." JJ watched the truth hit Emily.

"Uh…no." Emily replied. "Let's go…..but I wouldn't mind being a fly on the window though." Emily said with a laugh.

Back at the other SUV, the rest of the team loaded up. Spencer could sense there was something going on here and wanted to know what it was. For one, Hotch always drove, yet today, he gave Rossi the keys. "OK guys…..spill. I want to know why you separated us like that…you never do unless you need to "talk" to one of us….and from the looks on everyones faces, that one is me."

Hotch turned back from the passenger seat and looked at Spencer, Hotch knew that what he was going to say was not going to be taken well. "Spencer…..I….I mean we…..as a team…..um…..family, all know that it is really you. But to any outsider, you are just another 7 year old boy…..and 7 year old boys do not live in apartments by themselves, they do not ride buses alone, they do not go shopping alone."

Hotch watched cautiously. He looked over to Derek, giving him a slight nod, as to get ready for whatever is to come. It took all of 30 seconds for the full ramifications of what Hotch was saying to Spencer to sink in and when it did…..

"WHAT?" Spencer yelled. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He was usually never one to lose control, but whether it be the situation or the actual fact he was physically 7 years old, he could not control his outburst. "You can not be serious Hotch, Derek…..tell him that I am capable…." Spencer said, pleading with his eyes for Derek to agree, but to his dismay, Derek did not.

Derek took one look at Spencer and felt his heart break. "I'm sorry, kid. Hotch is right."

Spencer, unable to believe that his partner, his best friend would turn on him like that, argued back. "What the hell? I had your back how many times DEREK, and here it is I need you and you screw me…"

"Hey! Watch the language." Hotch ordered. Hotch didn't know why exactly, but he knew that even though Spencer was still Spencer, he would not let him talk to anyone in that tone or vocabulary.

Hearing the paternal tone in Hotch's voice made Spencer snap. "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER…..I HAVE BEEN ON MY OWN SINCE I WAS 8, SO I CAN DEAL NOW!" Spencer was quickly going into a full tantrum.

Rossi, sensing the escalation, pulled off the side of the road at a closed gas station, put the car into park and turned towards Reid. "First off Spencer, you are in this condition because you failed to follow directions. I for one have had it with your immature actions. Second, seeing that this unit functions more as a family than a team, you are stuck with us, so accept that until we get this figured out, you now have a father," he nodded towards Aaron, " two sisters, a big brother and an uncle."

Rossi's little speech did not temper Spencer's anger, it only enflamed it more. "I have already had one father, I do not need another. I can and WILL be on my own."

Derek, wanting to calm down the situation, placed his hand on Spencer's knee and tried to talk some sense into him. "Look….Rossi is right also, just think of this as an experiment…."

That did it. "EXPERIMENT…THAT'S WHAT I AM?" Spencer yelled as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"SPENCER REID! I strongly suggest you take it down a notch….." Hotch sharply yelled at Spencer. He hated to yell at him, but someone needed to get him to see there was no changing of his decision.

Reid slipped his hand into the door handle unnoticed, he was not going to sit in this car and get treated like a little kid. " AARON HOTCHNER…..take this." Reid flipped Aaron his middle finger, opened his door, pushed the all lock and ran. He knew he would not out run them long, but he was hoping he could outsmart them long enough to find a place for a mental breather. Reid turned around to see the three men running after him. The look on their faces was not a pretty one, he knew he needed to hide, and fast. Reid saw a small opening in the back of the store. He climbed in and watched three sets of shoes race past him and into the woods. Spencer sat there for a good 5 minutes before he realized that he was scared. Scared of what could be crawling around him, but mostly scared that he had made the guys mad enough to leave him….alone. Adult Spencer would have rationalized that his family would never desert him, no matter how stupid his actions were, but child Spencer did not have the ability to rationalize that. Spencer peeked out to see if he saw any shoes, scared as he was, he knew that when Hotch did get his hands on him it would not be pretty. He stuck his head out a little, scanning the immediate area and noticed no one, so he tucked his head down to squeeze back out through the hole. He was halfway out, when he felt a large pair of hands grab him by the scruff of the neck and yank him up. "OWWWW! Damnit" Spencer yelled as he felt the someone's hard hand connect with his backside. Looking to see who it was, he was caught off-guard as the same hand came back down in contact with his backside again. "Damnit! Hotch …..stop hitting me." Reid looked up and saw that Hotch was dragging him toward the SUV with a look on his face like he was not done. "Look,….I'm sorry." Spencer tried to plead as he saw Rossi and Morgan, both standing there with their arms crossed, looking like they wanted to be next. "Hotch….Please." Spencer squealed out as Hotch sat in the front passenger seat, and quickly pulled Spencer over his knees.

SWAT! SWAT! "You do not ever run out of a vehicle!" SWAT! SWAT! "You do not run away from any of us!" SWAT! SWAT!

Reid didn't know if it was the age thing, or if Hotch was just that mad, but he had never been spanked like this before. "OWWW! AWWWW! OK!" Reid cried out as he threw his hand back in a vain attempt to deflect some of the pain.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Hotch finished with five hard and fast licks to Reid's sit spot.

"ARGHHH!" Spencer cried in full now, his ass was on fire and he was embarrassed that Rossi and Morgan had witnessed the whole thing.

Hotch righted Spencer into his lap, and hugged him tight. He gently rubbed circles on Spencer's back until the crying was down to sniffles. Hotch turned Spencer's head til he was looking straight into his eyes. "Do not scare me….us like that again. Understood?"

Reid just nodded his head up and down.

"Good, I do not enjoy doing something like that, but if I have to I will. Face it, you know I am right that you can not live alone, so there are going to be some changes. One, you will live with me from now until you return to your normal age. I will become your guardian. I am already your durable power of attorney, so this is just one more step. Two, you will have to accept that there are things that you can no longer do. I will talk to Strauss about keeping you on the team, but when it comes to crime scenes and negotiations, you are not allowed."

"But…" Spencer tried to interrupt but was quickly silenced with one of Hotch's fingers across his lips.

"No…these are not up for discussion. You have to remember you are physically and now I see a little bit emotionally 7 years old, so no foul language. Finally, not only do you have to answer to me, but if the situation arises when one of your family members feels the need to reign you in, they can and will."

Spencer looked from Rossi behind the wheel to Morgan in the backseat and said, "You guys wouldn't really….."

Rossi leaned over and gave him a light pop on top of his head. "You ever pull a stunt like that again with me around, this uncle will not hesitate to put a family heirloom to good use….."

"Yeah, actually I would Pretty boy. You do something stupid or put yourself in danger, and this large dark hand will make a firm impression on your backside." Morgan said with a grin, but the seriousness of his tone of voice let Spencer know he was not joking.

"Just Great!" Spencer said as he slapped both his hands on top of his head. " I survive my first childhood with really no family, now I have too much family."

Hotch stood up and carried Spencer to the back seat. He leaned over and buckled him in and kissed him on the head. Spencer was still occasionally sniffling and Hotch could tell that his backside was still smarting from the spanking. As Hotch closed the door, he looked up at the sky and thought to himself. "This is going to be an adventure."


	4. Chapter 4

He Never Listens

Ch 4

_**Disclaimer: You know YADA YADA YADA**_

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I AM HAVING A BLAST WITH THIS STORY! ALSO THE SCIENCE PART IS PURE FICTION! DON'T QUESTION,, JUST ACCEPT AND READ!**_

The rest of the way home the SUV was silent, besides the occasional hiccup or sniffle and Hotch had received a text from Garcia regarding the drug Spencer had been given. Spencer was deep in thought, trying to figure out how in the world this could have happened, at least on a molecular level. But, for some reason, it seemed to Spencer that he just could not reach the depth of the knowledge he knew that he had in his head. Spencer felt an odd sensation overcoming him, he knew he was frustrated, but now he also felt like…crying. Genius's do not cry! Spencer thought to himself and so he slapped his hands down on his legs, trying to ward off this feeling. WHAP!

"Spencer?" Hotch knew that Spencer needed some time to wrap his head around what has happened, so he did not push him to talk, but hearing the loud slap in the back seat, Hotch turned around quickly to see what was going on.

Derek jumped at the loud slap that came from beside him. He had kept silent to try to process in his own mind what was going on. "Hey, you OK?"

Rossi, who was driving, looked up into the rearview mirror to try to gauge what was going on also.

Spencer, who already had a difficult time expressing himself as an adult, now was torn even more as a child. He looked from one concerned face to another, trying to maintain a brave face, hoping that this was all a bad dream, but in the end, the bubbling fears won out over false bravado. Spencer, turned to the window and quietly whispered, "I don't know what to do?"

Hotch, hearing the desperation in Spencer's hushed tone, quickly sent a text to JJ and Emily, telling them just to meet them at the restaurant with the clothes. Hotch thought that having to go pick out your clothes in a children's department might be more than Spencer could take. Hotch turned to Rossi and spoke, "Dave, head straight to the Chinese restaurant. I think we are all tired and hungry."

Spencer heard the change in plans and spoke up. "NO WAY! I am not going into a restaurant….looking like this." Tears now threatened to spill as he tried to hold them in and seem like the adult he was supposed to be.

Hotch just grinned and shook his head. "No Spencer, the girls are meeting us here with some clothes to change into first. But while we are here waiting for them, I think we need to set some things straight." Hotch took a deep breath as Dave pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and cut off the engine. Hotch and Dave then turned around to look at Spencer as they talked. "First, Garcia sent me a text with some to the basics of the drug. It seems that the drug affected the molecular components of aging and reverts patients back to a more youthful time, so in a person in their 60's they would go back around 20 years, so for you….."

"I reverted back 20 years…..just sucks that I was only 28…too bad I wasn't old like you guys." Spencer said with a little giggle and a sigh.

"Hey, pretty boy, I'll have you know I am not that old!" Derek said with a light punch to Spencer's arm and a ruffle of his hair.

"So…Hotch what is the antidote? Did they find one in his lab?" Spencer asked.

Hotch took a deep breath and looked at Dave for strength. "Um…Spencer…it seems that he didn't make any antidote, the person would just age naturally again."

"What! Hell no!" Spencer unbuckled his seat belt and sat up on his knees. He saw Hotch raise his eyebrows as a silent warning but Spencer was more than a little upset. "I barely survived childhood the first time around…..this time may kill me!"

Rossi, sensing a meltdown on the way, quickly intervened. "Spencer Reid, the first childhood you had could hardly be called a childhood. I am sure that the FBI has its top scientist working on a cure at this moment." Rossi said as he looked at Hotch for affirmation, and seeing Hotch nod in agreement, he continued on. "So, for the time being, you can consider this a second chance at having a real childhood."

Spencer, feeling like he was losing control of every ounce of independence he had worked so hard to gain, got louder. "I DON"T WANT A SECOND CHILDHOOD! I HATED THE FIRST ONE, WHY IS THIS ONE GOING TO BE ANY DIFFERENT."

Derek, wanting to help Spencer see what was right in front of him, shifted slightly and lifted the 8 year old up and sat him in his lap. Spencer struggled at first, not wanting to be babied, but as Derek just wrapped his arms around Spencer and held him through the initial struggles, Spencer relaxed in the security of Derek's arms. "This is why it is going to be different. You have a large family, one that is going to hold you when you need it….." Derek wagged his brow up and down. " Even when you feel like you don't need it. One that will never forget where you are and who you are, one that will support you."

"And guide you as needed with decisions." Hotch added.

"All of us will have your back…you won't have to worry about the adult stuff you did when you were taking care of your mom at home, you can just focus on being a child, doing childlike things." Rossi added.

Hearing the word child and child used over again, Spencer finally broke. "BUT I AM NOT A CH-CH-CHILD!" He cried out as he turned his head and cried into his big brothers chest.

Derek didn't say a word at first, he just rubbed Spencer's back and softly hum as he rocked gently back and forth. He just held Spencer until he felt the last shudder of tears leave his body. Derek looked up at Hotch and Rossi and then looked down to see the sleeping face pressed against his chest and quietly said, "I guess we will take this to go after all."

The girls arrived to find Derek still holding a sleeping Spencer, and Hotch and Rossi had ordered a mammoth amount of food. JJ looked into the back of the SUV and saw the picture and could not resist snapping a photo and sending it to Garcia. JJ then turned to Hotch, who was standing just outside the passenger dood, and said, " I think we should find us a hotel and bed down for the afternoon and night. I don't think he can take too much more stress right now and rushing to change him and get him ready for flight seems like an awful lot for a little one."

Hotch looked at JJ and said, "Good thinking, I forgot to think of him as 8. Unless I am looking at him, I find it hard to imagine that Spencer is only 8 years old. I have to start thinking of him as Jack's age." Hotch looked over the seat to see Derek still holding Spencer, then he looked at Rossi and then he turned back to JJ and Emily. " I have a feeling this is not going to be as easy as it looks. Emily, grab the clothes you found and throw them in the back, Derek will change him before we get to the hotel. No need to embarrass him anymore. JJ…you call ahead and see if you can't find us a hotel with a multi room suite, I have a feeling he is going to need us all together for a while." Both girls nodded their heads and headed back to their SUV, JJ was on the phone and Emily was soon returning with a bag full of clothes.

Emily had a sly grin on her face as she threw the bag in the back seat. Derek had slid the still sleeping Spencer over and rebuckled him in, using his lap as a pillow. "Hey…missy….why ya grinning like the cat that ate the mouse?"

Emily just laughed as she turned to walk away. "Not a lot of choices for a small 8 year old boy to wear!"

Derek quickly caught onto what Emily was referring to as he opened the bag and groaned aloud. "ARGHH!" He knew there was going to be war when he opened the bag and found superman underwear and Mickey Mouse clothes and a pair of flip flops.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW PEOPLE LIKE THIS!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Disclaimer: YADA YADA YADA!

_THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS! I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY COLLEGE JUST STARTED UP AGAIN AND STUDYING HAS TO COME FIRST! BUT I HOPE THIS IS OK ! I AM LOVING MY LITTLE SPENCER REID!_

Spencer did not wake up during the entire ride to the hotel. So instead of fighting over clothes in the confinements of the SUV, Derek just wrapped Spencer up in Derek's light jacket, and carried him into the hotel and straight to their suite. As Hotch had opened the door for Derek to enter, he noticed that bundle in Derek's hands start to stir. "Looks like he's waking up. I took the room with the two full beds so go lay him down in there, I'll be right behind you."

Spencer woke up disoriented. He panicked at being held tight and temporarily flashed back to Hankel. "No!" Spencer yelled as he kicked out. "No, no more!"

Derek was caught unaware and had to grasp Spencer and hurry to the bed before he dropped him. "Shhh! Pretty boy, It's just me." Derek whispered softly into Spencer's ear, trying to calm the young man in his arms.

"What?" Spencer said as he opened his eyes. It took a minute but he then realized that the whole turning into a child thing was not a dream, it was a reality. "Put me down." Spencer started to kick. "I don't need to be carried around!" He huffed out.

"You want down, well ok here you are!" Derek said as he opened his arms and watched the fear flash across Spencer's face. Spencer yelled out, "No!" but then quickly realized the Derek had dropped him on the bed. Derek grinned slyly and said, "Didcha honestly think I was going to drop you on the floor?" Derek threw the bag of clothes at him and headed towards the door. "The girls had gotten the food to go, so get dressed and come on out and eat." Derek closed the door and looked over at the rest of the gang and started counting. 10…9…8…7..6…5…4…3…2…1

"ARGHH! No way! No way in…." Spencer had opened the bag and looked at what he was supposed to put on and before he could think he was yelling. His tirade was ended before it could really begin by the door being opened rather quickly by an upset looking Hotchner.

"Spencer…watch your mouth!" Aaron said quickly.

"But…..but have you seen this!" Spencer yelled as he threw the clothes over at Hotch.

"Yes…I have." Hotch said calmly as he realized that he would be having to deal with a full tantrum soon if this was not nipped quickly. "But Spencer, this is the best we could do for now…the girls are trying to round up some more clothes, but…"

"But…but…..then fine….I will eat in here." Spencer crossed his arms over his chest with a huff and sat down on the bed.

"No…..you will put on the clothes. You will come out into the kitchen and you will eat." Hotch said in a calm, but firm voice. He felt like he was at home dealing with Jack. He knew he had to tread cautiously, Spencer was not truly a child in his thinking processes, but for some reason when Spencer was stressed, it seems like the child brain took over.

"Fine….I will not eat then. I will sit here and wait until I can get some more appropriate clothes." Spencer said as he dug in for a fight, but he was surprised when one did not come. He had forgotten that Hotch has dealt with these kind of 'negotiations' before.

"Ok….well….since you are not hungry and don't want anything to eat, you can just get under the covers and finish out your nap." Hotch said as he turned to leave.

"But…I don't want a nap….I'm NOT TIRED! QUIT TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!" Spencer argued back. He was determined he was going to win this battle.

Hotch opened the door, started out and turned to Spencer. "I am treating you like a child because you are acting like a child. Adults do not yell inside, they do not argue against an authority figure and they would make the best of what they have, and since you are doing the opposite of what the adult wouldn't do, they you are acting like a child. So either get dressed, get out here and eat with the family, or get under the covers and take the nap. Your choice….." Hotch said as he closed the door and looked into the faces of the rest of the team. He pinched the bridge between his nose and slowly nodded his head.

"Wow! New side of you man!" Derek said with pride.

"Hotch….you can't leave him in there alone…He has got to be starving." Emily started to argue but was cut short by JJ.

"Em…..trust Hotch on this…..believe me I am sure he has dealt with this type of situation before….and I have to with Henry. Sometimes you have to let them think that they are making the decision to do what you want them to do. A little manipulation works well with children." JJ said as she looked over as Hotch and saw him silently thank her for explaining this to her.

The team settled around the large table and started dishing up food. They did not try to keep quiet, hoping that curiosity would pull Spencer out of the room, well that plus the amazing great smelling food. It wasn't a full 5 minutes later they heard the creak of the door and the pitter patter of small feet crossing the tile floor. Hotch smiled across the table to Rossi and kept on eating, not turning his attention to Spencer until Spencer had reached the table and knocked on his chair.

"Something smells good, and I am not tired so….." Spencer looked up at Hotch with a hopeful expression on his face. Derek stood up and grabbed the nearest stool and scooted over to make room for Spencer to sit between him and Hotch.

"Hop on up!" Hotch said as he patted the seat of the stool.

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch. Each family member had went into their room and changed into some more comfortable clothes and now they were all around the TV set watching the football game. Spencer had sat down in the recliner, tucked his knees up and looked around at just how content every one seemed. He was starting to nod off a little when he smelt a heavenly aroma wafting out of the kitchen. He looked around and noticed that Emily was reading a book, JJ was on the phone with Will, Rossi was snoozing in the adjacent recliner and Derek was deep into the game. He knew that Hotch had left to shower a few minutes ago, so he stood up quietly and walked into the kitchen area. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the small container of milk he had been forced to drink with is dinner. He then looked up at the counter and realized that the coffee cups and sugar were on the shelf above the sink. Reid dragged the stool over to the counter and stepped up onto it and then putting one foot on the counter and one foot on the stool, he reached as far as he could. He had the sugar and dropped in onto the counter and then reached back up to try to grab the edge of one of the coffee cups. He just about had it when it slipped from his grasp and shattered onto the tile floor. He then reached for the next one and almost had it when he was stopped by a set of hands on his waist and a booming voice in his ear.

"REID! STOP!" Rossi yelled out. He had heard the stirring in the kitchen and had assumed it was one of the girls, until he looked around and saw both of them but noticed Spencer was missing. He quickly jumped up and was heading into the kitchen when he heard the mug shatter. Now he took the three large steps into the kitchen in record time and saw something that made his heart nearly stop. There, balancing on tip-toes and a wobbly stool, stood Reid, trying to get another mug. Instinct kicked in and before he could think, he yelled Reid's name and grabbed him by the waist and not so gently placed him on the ground. "What in God's name are you doing?" Rossi yelled out in fear.

By this time the whole team, including Aaron was standing in the kitchen. He had been drying off and putting on his clothes when he heard the mug shatter. He knew more than likely what that meant and was glad that Rossi had gotten there in time to keep Spencer from getting hurt.

Reid, shook up by the combination of Rossi yelling and the embarrassment of breaking mug, teared up and balled his hands into fists. "I WAS GETTING ME A CUP FOR SOME COFFEE BEFORE YOU SO RUDELY GRABBED ME!"

Rossi was temporarily speechless at Reid's outburst. He looked over to Hotch for guidance and saw the look in Hotch's eyes and noticed the nod in his head, signaling for Rossi to deal with this outburst since he had caught Reid in the act and then he was the one Reid was yelling at. Rossi nodded and looked down to Reid. "No…you were trying to get your neck broken. Can you look at me and tell me that what you were doing was safe?"

Reid could not believe that Rossi was actually getting on to him. " I WAS GETTING ME A CUP FOR SOME COFFEE….YOU." Reid stopped as he saw that yelling at Rossi was only making Rossi madder, but he just couldn't let it stop. Reid now pointed his finger at Rossi and continued to yell. "YOU ALMOST MADE ME FALL! I was fine until you scared me! I JUST…" Reid was cut off as he watched Rossi stalk towards him, put one hand on his shoulder and the other to grab the stool. Rossi marched over to the closest corner, put the stool down and hoisted Reid up onto the stool. Reid immediately hopped back down, but was just as quickly placed back on the stool, this time not as gently. He then saw Rossi stoop down to where they were eye to eye.

Rossi took a deep breath and placed Reid on the stool the first time. He couldn't believe that Reid hopped back off so quickly. He then picked Reid up again and with more pressure, set Reid on the stool and knelt down to talk to him. "Have you ever had a time out before Reid?" Rossi knew that Reid had not had the normal childhood and having to be the 'parent' meant that Reid had never had to deal with the child apects of growing up, such as how to take a punishment.

Reid shook his head no.

" A time out is when a child can't control their emotions and actions and the adult decides to place the child in the corner and makes them sit there until they can calm down and think about what got them in trouble in the first place." Rossi said with a small grin. He could see the words register in Reid's mind.

"What?" Reid said. "No….you can't make me sit here!" Reid said as he attempted to hop off the stool again, but Rossi had a hand on each of Reid's legs so he could not move.

Rossi, taking a page out of Hotch's calm but steely voice, ignored the bickering Reid and continued. " Yes, you will. You will sit here and think of why you are here for 15 minutes. If you get up the clock resets for 15 minutes again." Rossi said as he took his phone out and set the timer for 15 minutes and placed it on the counter beside Reid.

"You can't stop me! I-I" Reid stammered as he realized that Rossi was serious. Maybe a change in tactics would be best. Reid stopped fighting and looked at Rossi. "OK." Reid turned to the corner and watched for Rossi to move. After what seemed like an eternity he noticed Rossi had left the kitchen and was back in the common room. Reid yelled out, "OK! Rossi….you were right and I was wrong. So I admit I was wrong and I am getting up NOW!" Reid said as he hopped off the stool and walked to stand where Rossi was sitting in the chair. Reid had noticed the slight shake of Hotch's head and the sly grin that spread across his face as Reid stood beside Rossi, wanting him to accept what he had said.

Rossi knew that Reid had acquiesced too easy, he knew that Reid was just biding his time. Reid has to remember he is working with the best profilers in the world and something like this was just too easy. Rossi turned to look at Spencer and said, "Did the timer go off? How did I not hear it?"

"No, the timer didn't go off. I told you that you were right and I was wrong and I wanted to let you know that I know that so I am done." Reid said confidently. But that confidence quickly faded as he watched Rossi stand up and put his hand on Reid's shoulder and march him back into the kitchen. Rossi stopped at the timer, stopped it with 5 minutes left and reset it to 15 minutes. "No!" Reid said timidly.

Rossi turned back to Reid and hoisted him back up on the stool. He turned Reid back to face the corner and said, "Time out is not done until the timer alarms. I told you that if you got up the timer would reset back to 15 minutes, I didn't say that when you thought you were OK you could get up, I said when the timer is done."

Reid was flabbergasted, he had never been 'punished' before and was not liking this one bit. "But I don't like this and…and I know what you want me to say so I am saying it. OK! What else do you want! Geesh! Pompous, overgrown, a…"

Rossi could not believe what Reid was about to say, so to prevent any further troubles he cut him off. "Spencer Reid, I am still here….and idea of a punishment is not to like it or it would not be a punishment. If you figure out what I am getting at before your time expires, then you sit there until the timer goes off and then we talk." He could tell that Reid was going to argue more but stopped the oncoming fight with a simple threat. "Anymore arguing and I will add 5 more minutes to your time."

Reid, stunned that Rossi was actually doing this called out for back-up. "Hotch! Help me!"

Hotch, having over heard the entire conversation, agreed with what Rossi was trying to get across to Reid and knew that he had to support Rossi. "Oh, I will help you. If you don't stop arguing with Rossi and accept your time-out, I will help you finish your time out on a warm backside."

Reid could only look at Rossi with what he would call his 'evil eye' look and then he swung his body til he was once again facing the corner. Who ever knew 15 minutes could be sooo long?


	6. Chapter 6

He never listens

Ch 6

_**SORRY SO LONG, ON A ROLL WARNING: DISCIPLINE OF A CHILD! DON'T READ AND THEN COMPLAIN!**_

THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I LOVE SPENCER AS A CHILD!

"_To torture…..to cause someone mental anguish. That is what this …this time out is…I need to let them know…." _Reid thought to himself. He quickly glanced over at the clock and realized that he only had a few minutes left of this 'torture'. "Hotch..I think someone in their needs to look up the ….."

Hotch sighed as soon as he heard his name, this whole time out thing had never been this difficult with Jack, but now Spencer was on his last nerve. "Spencer….I think that unless you want more time added you keep quiet."

"But…"Reid spout out.

"No buts …." Hotch said with a finality in his tone.

Reid sighed as loud as he could, knowing that it could be heard in the living room. He was mentally listing the different cultural practices when it comes to children and discipline when he heard the angelic sound of the timer. BEEP BEEP! He heard someone start to walk towards him and he jumped down in anticipation of the freedom, he was stopped right in front of the stool, lifted back up and perched upon it. "Rossi…times up….I am free." Reid said with a huff.

"No..I said after the time is up we can talk…so now we talk. Why did I put you in time out?" Rossi asked with a more gentle tone.

"To torture me!" Spencer said with a loud HUFF and crossing his arms over his chest he put on his maddest face.

Rossi just shook his head and looked a little perplexed. "Torture…Fine! Please explain how time-out is equivalent to torture."

"Fine! I will! According to the Webster dictionary of North America, torture can be defined as causing somebody mental of physical anguish….and for someone like me…..sitting still in a corner for 15 minutes caused me mental anguish. I do not agree with the protocols that you and Hotch are enforcing upon me. I wanted a cup of coffee…I NEEDED a cup of coffee and I didn't want to trouble any of you so I decided I could do this myself….so Until YOU came in and nearly scared me….I was fine." Spencer said just as matter of factly.

Rossi was flabbergasted by Reid's answer. "You…you were fine…..When I came in here, one mug was already shattered and you were on your tiptoes swaying trying to reach another mug. You nearly gave me a heart attack….All I could see when I grabbed you was you sprawled on the floor, with a broken neck. So yeah I may have scared you when I yelled at you, but you have to understand something….you are no longer in an adult body…and at times you are not even thinking like an adult…."

"Excuse me!" Reid jumped off the stool and looked up at Rossi with a face full of anger. "I did not ask for this…I did…"

"Oh….I know you did not specifically asked for this….but when you disobeyed Hotch…you put yourself in harms way. So in a way you were asking for trouble…One day you are going to realize that when we tell you to do something that you may or may not agree with…it is not because we don't trust you in the field…it's is because we care for you and do not want you to get hurt." Rossi said as he looked down at young Spencer trying to process what Rossi was saying. "But until we can find the cure for this…you are for all purposes a child…."

Spencer was touched to an extent to know that he was cared about this deeply, his mother would even forget he existed sometimes, so to know that there are people that care about him all the time felt good, but when Rossi said the word child, Reid saw red. "I…..AM….NOT…..A…CHILD!" Reid yelled as he stomped his foot down on the kitchen floor.

Rossi quickly lifted Spencer up and sat him on the kitchen counter so they were closer in height. Aaron and the rest of the team, having overheard the conversation in the kitchen, all formed a semicircle around Spencer, it was time they had their first heart to heart with everyone. "Yeah, little temper tantrum is sooo adult like." Rossi added.

Spencer looked around at all the faces and felt both loved and cornered.

Aaron, sensing now was the time started to talk. "Ok, Spencer, since we are all here, minus Garcia, who we will fill in when we get back, there are some real ground rules we need to set and with us all together there can be no room for a misunderstanding, ok?" Aaron looked at Spencer and saw him nod his head to proceed. "Number one….you will stay with one of us at all times. No running across the street for something or going out on your own."

Spencer was used to his independence started to balk at the first rule. "But….Hotch….come on…"

"No Spencer these rules are not for consideration they are to be followed. Now number two, no putting yourself in danger. That means no climbing around for things out of your reach, no weapons." Hotch added.

"What? I need my piece for when…" Reid started to argue, but before he could finish Hotch cut him off.

"No. No need for any further discussion. Number three, you will not go out into the field until this has been reversed, you can be used back in the hotel wherever we are going over the geographical profiles, but no field work." Hotch anticipated further argument and was surprised when one did not come. He looked at Reid as saw he was processing all of this.

"But…what if I want to do something…like go get a cup of coffee, you mean I have…." Reid was interrupted this time by JJ.

"Sorry Spence, but for now, no more coffee, no more alcohol..no more skipping meals. Until we get this fixed, your body is that of an 7-8 year old and it will need good nutrition to grow, so…"JJ knew that this was going to cause a problem.

Spencer's eyes got large as he heard no coffee, the alcohol he was never a fan of anyway, but coffee was his lifeline. "NO WAY!" Reid looked at Rossi and Hotch with a pleading face. "Hotch…Rossi….come on….you can't be serious!" Reid said as he slammed his hands down on the counter.

Hotch, sensing a impending meltdown, stepped in front of Reid and placed a hand on each side of his. "No…JJ is right. When you babysit Jack and Henry…do you fix them a cup of coffee?"

Reid was taken aback by that question. "No…what kind of uncle would I be if I did that?"

Rossi just smirked and shook his head and answered, "Exactly out point with you."

Hotch wanted to wind this impromptu meeting down quick before Reid really got the jist of what was going on. "Ok, those rules are the hardline ones, no room for change. But as with any one there will be others added as needed." Hotch then stood back and looked to his and left and right at this 'family' and smiled. "Reid, these rules apply when you are with anyone…not just me….but anyone in this family."

Reid was silent as he looked at each face and saw true love and care for him. He knew that this was for the best, but for some reason he was torn between getting angry about the 'rules' and just keeping quiet. Sometimes giving in is the easiest….at first. "Fine…OK…but just to give you guys a heads up…I have never had to be accountable to anyone but myself before….So I will screw up from time to time…."

Hotch felt tears threaten to build in his eyes at the confession of Spencer. He reached up and gently cupped Spencer's cheek as he looked Spencer straight him in the eye. "Of course…Spencer….that is what a family is for… you as a child will screw up and push from time to time and that is when your family steps in and corrects you and you learn from that."

"Corrects?" Reid asks.

"Yes, Reid, when Jack does something that he knows is wrong, and could possibly hurt him, should I just tell him no and then go away." Hotch asked,

Reid shook his head no, he knew after a few babysitting adventures with Jack, that sometimes no…just did not work.

"No….I have to follow through. I will tell you now that there are consequences for breaking any of the above rules. It depends on the severity of the trouble, but it will range from time-outs for smaller infractions, to being grounded, to being spanked. I know that seems harsh, but if making your butt sore for a little while is a good deterrent for future infractions, then I…." Hotch looked to each of the other family members and continued on. "Or anyone else in this family will follow through with the punishment."

"But…Hotch….those options all suck!" Reid argued.

"Language! But that is the point of a punishment, to make it no fun and to make it memorable enough to prevent you from doing what got you in trouble in the first place again." Hotch said sharply. "Plus to the list of rules, we will add that your attitude and mouth will remain respectful. Understood?" Hotch then turned to the rest of the adults and asked the same question. "Understood?" He watched all the family members agree with a nod of the head and then they dispersed.

Reid felt like he was now a prisoner, handcuffed with rules instead of metal cuffs. He knew that there was no way he was getting out of this for now, so he just shook his head and agreed. "Yeah…I suppose..but for the record…I hate the whole rule thing and consequences.."

Morgan stepped up and tousled Reid's hair and chuckled at his frustration. "Yeah, I bet you do…but got to keep you safe, can't have anything happening to my best bud." Morgan said as he lifted Reid down and placed on the floor.

Reid looked up at Morgan and put on his best smile. Reid may have agreed to follow all the rules, but if he could manipulate someone else to break the rules, then he was scott free. He had a monstrous headache and was in dire need of caffeine. "Morgan…do you think you could take me downstairs to the Café and I could get a smoothie?" He thought that this would be a piece of cake, but he was quickly shot down.

"Sorry bud, not now. It's late. It's about time for bed anyway." Morgan said as he walked towards his room.

"Bed…are you kidding me? It's just barely after nine o'clock. I don't go to bed until the wee morning hours." Reid said as he looked up and saw Hotch walking towards him with a set of train pajamas and a towel.

"Nope….not kidding. Come on, time for shower and bed." Hotch said as he entered the bathroom and turned on the water. He turned and saw that Reid was still standing in the middle of the living room. "NOW Spencer."

"But Hotch…" Reid started as he walked towards the bathroom. Sensing that this was a losing battle, he decided to go along with this. "Ok…get out…I will be done soon."

Hotch looked at Reid and smirked, he figured this would be a battle. "You can't do this alone. I will help you. "

Reid stopped in front of Hotch as he now noticed that the shower was not running, but instead the bathtub was being filled with water. Reid took a step back. "Hotch, I do not take baths, I take showers."

"No Reid when you were an adult you took showers, but now you take baths, so come here and lets get you undressed." Hotch reached out for Reid and watched him take a step back.

"I can do this by myself….I don't need your help."

"Spencer….a compromise. I will let you get yourself ready and into the tub, but you will call me when you are done and I will help you out. Got it?" Hotch looked at Spencer eye to eye since he was sitting on the edge of the tub. Not getting an immediate response, he asked a little more firmly this time. "Got it?"

Reid was not happy, but knew that once he had Hotch out he would show him just what he could do….alone. "Got it."

Hotch cut off the water, stood up and walked to the door and headed out. "Leave the door unlocked, and call me when you are done. I will help you get out….this tile floor becomes very slick when it gets wet….so do not get out….understood?"

Reid nodded his head and murmured. "Yeah."

Hotch then shut the door and stood just outside of it, listening for the tell tale signs of Reid undressing and when he heard the slosh of the water as Spencer got in the tub, he yelled out. "10 minutes and I'll be back." Hotch really only went and sat in the chair closest to the bathroom.

Reid, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, and prove his point, waited until he saw the shadow of Hotch's feet disappear and he quietly stepped out of the tub and locked the door. He then slid back into the tub and hastily washed his body with the soap in the tub, and then he started to wash his hair. One little bubble popped in his eye and the intense burn made him cry out, so to cover it up he started to sing out loud. Not hearing Hotch pounding on the door, he knew he had fooled him. All was going well until Spencer tried to rinse his hair, he didn't want anymore soap in his eyes, instead of ducking his whole head under water to rinse he just grabbed his washcloth and attempted to wipe the suds out. Feeling confident that he was now all clean and rinsed, he stood up and started to step out of the tub when he heard Hotch yell out. "Time's up Spencer." He heard Hotch reach for the handle and realize that it was locked.

Hotch had walked to the door and was going to open it when he noticed the door handle did not turn. It was locked. Pounding on the door, Hotch was furious. "Spencer Reid, I said to not lock the door!"

Reid answered quickly, "Hang on a minute…I am getting out now."

"Spencer…what did I say about getting out?" Hotch yelled some more as he beat on the door again.

JJ and Morgan heard the yelling and pounding on the door and came to see if they could help. "What is going on man?" Morgan asked.

Hotch turned to both JJ and Morgan and told them in a loud enough voice so that Spencer could hear what he said. "I specifically told Spencer not to lock the door so I could help him get out. The tile floors become very slippery when wet and he could fall and hit his head on something."

Reid, hearing the anger in Hotch's voice, tried to calm him down. "Hotch…I am fine..I am reaching for the towel and going to come unlock the door. You don't have to get so bent out of shape."

Hotch was stunned that Reid was trying to argue back with him. "Reid, stay in the tub, I don't want you to fall. OH and you think bent out of shape now…just wait until I get my hands on you. You deliberately disobeyed me twice!"

"But…" Reid started to argue, but then thought that if he got out of the tub and unlocked the door by himself, Hotch could see he didn't need to be babied.

JJ looked at Hotch and reached up to her ponytail and pulled out a bobby pin. "Here, give me a minute. I can't tell you how many times Henry has locked himself in the bathroom, so I had to learn this trick." JJ knelt down in front of the door and started to maneuver the pin inside the knob, and after a few tries she flipped the lock. She opened the door just in time to see Reid taking the second step out of the bathtub and his other foot sliding out from underneath him.

Reid was surprised when the door flung open and he saw Hotch, JJ and Morgan all standing there, even more unnerving was the look on Hotch's face. GULP! He knew he was in trouble now, so as he took the second step out of the tub, he was more concerned with what Hotch was going to do to him and not how slick the floor actually was. Reid's foot slid out from him and he started to topple headfirst back against the hard bathtub, he closed his eyes, awaiting for the pain in his head to erupt. He yelped loudly when instead of the expected pain in his head to hit, he felt a sharp pain shoot up his exposed wet backside. He opened his eyes to see Morgan had reached him before he had fallen and when he stood him up on his feet, Morgan proceeded to swat Reid's wet backside. "OWWWW! Morgan." Reid was cut off from further arguing when he was quickly wrapped up in a towel and tucked under Hotch's arm. "Hotch…wait….let me explain." Reid tried to argue and started to kick a little, trying to get Hotch's attention.

Hotch just tightened his hold on Spencer and turned him around to where Spencer could see the rest of the family. "Tell everyone good night, Spencer."

Spencer didn't say anything, he was not going to give in.

Hotch then growled out, "I strongly suggest you tell everyone good night now, as you will not be back out here tonight."

Reid swallowed loudly and then softly spoke, "Good night guys." He was answered with a chorus of good nights and see you in the mornings.

Hotch then spoke. "I'll be back out soon, time for Spencer and me to have a little discussion about following directions." Hotch then walked into the room, placed Spencer down on floor and went to the bed and tossed him his underwear and pajamas. Hotch then sat on the end of the bed and waited for Spencer to dress and look at him.

Reid took his time getting dressed. He knew that he was in deep trouble and from the expression of Hotch's face, he knew he would not get out of this punishment. Reid just stood glued to the place where Hotch has place him, unsure of what to do next.

Hotch knew that this was a new place for Reid to be, and that Reid would need to be instructed on how punishments go. Hotch spoke softly but firmly. "Spencer Reid," he waited until he saw Reid lift his head and look at him in the eyes. "Come here." Hotch said as he pointed to the area in front of where he sat on the bed. He watched Reid shuffle over to him and stop. "Look at me Reid."

Reid lifted his head and looked into Hotch's eyes. He expected to see pure anger, but instead he saw true concern, worry and disappointment. "Y-yes."

"Spencer, why did you do what I specifically told you not to do?"? Hotch asked.

Reid just shrugged his shoulders up and down.

" That does not cut it Spencer. Why did you lock the door and then try to get out on your own?" Hotch asked with a little more firmness in his tone.

Spencer started to tear up from just the tone in Hotch's voice. "I-I-I wanted to prove that I could do this on my own…I don't need babying."

"But instead of proving a point Spencer, you almost got seriously injured. If Morgan had not reached you in time, you would have smashed your skull against the tub and you know from your knowledge how the skull can fracture upon impact." Hotch added. He watched Spencer nod his head up and down in agreement. "So you understand why you are getting punished?"

Reid was still a little upset that he was getting punished and let it show in his attitude. "Yeah…because you don't like me to do things for myself."

"Wrong, Spencer…I care too much have you do something I specifically told you not to and in turn almost get hurt. So let's get this over with." Hotch then guided Spencer to stand on one side of his lap, he quickly bent Spencer over his knees. He knew that would get Spencer's attention and was anticipating a scuffle.

Reid could not believe he was actually over Hotch's knees, just like a child. Spencer immediately starting pushing back off. "Wait…Hotch….."

But Hotch was past waiting, he wanted to get this over and done with now. He pulled Spencer tight to his chest and reached back and pushed his fleece pajama bottoms down to Spencer's knees, he left his underwear up, but he wanted to make sure he did not hit him too hard. The first time Hotch had spanked him in the SUV it was done fast and with a twinge of fear. He wanted Spencer to know that this was a calculated spanking, not one done in anger.

Spencer started kicking hard when he felt the cool air hit his backside. He reached back to cover his exposed skin. "No!"

"Yes, Spencer, I need to be able to make sure I am not doing any real damage." Hotch just grabbed Spencer's arm and trapped between his chest and Spencer's side. Hotch pulled his arm back and said, "I did not want to have to end the day like this, but you need to learn that when I tell you something, I mean it." SMACK!

Unlike the first spanking in the SUV, Reid did not have the adrenaline rush to help cover the pain, so the first swat of Hotch's hand hurt bad. "OWWW! That hurts!" Reid cried out and was going to say something else but was cut off when Hotch landed another hard swat to his backside. Hotch's hand never seemed so large and hard before, but as Hotch landed another SMACK! Reid thought he would never look at his hands the same again. "OWWW! OUCH! OK….I get it!"

SMACK! SMACK! "This is not a discussion, this is a punishment and I intend to make sure you get it by the time we are done." SMACK!

"OWW!" SMACK! "ARGHH!" SMACK! "OHHHHH! OH !

Hotch was not rushing this spanking, he was wanting Spencer to get the full effect of each lick. He had always hated spanking Jack and he was having just as difficult of a time with Reid, but he knew he had to lay down the law now and hope not to have to revisit this again. SMACK! SMACK!

Reid was now in full tears. He could have cared less who could hear what, he only knew that each swat of Hotch's hand was only enflaming the fire in his backside. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Reid was sure he would never sit down again, the pain in his backside was bordering atomic in nature in his opinion.

Hotch, could tell that Reid was starting to get the picture here and started to wind this down. SMACK! "You will learn to listen to me, I will not risk losing you." SMACK! Hotch wanted to ensure this was felt later, so he tipped Spencer forward a little and raised his own right knee, making the tender undercurve, where the ass meets the thigh, easily accessible. He brought the next five down rapidly in succession. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! "If I find you deliberately disobeying something I say again, you will lose the underwear. Is this clear?"

"OWWW!ARGHHH! Y-Y-Yes!" Spencer cried out. His backside now like it had been roasted over an open flame. He was crying uncontrollably as he felt Hotch stop and lean him back up into standing position. HISSS! He hissed as Hotch pulled the pajama bottoms over the now bright red backside.

Hotch reached out and pulled Spencer into his embrace and kissed his head. "I hate to ever cause you harm Spencer, but you have to learn that when I say something I mean it. You have a family that loves you and wants to help you until we get you better. You just have to let us. I know this is all new to you, but you are not alone anymore." Hotch let Spencer step back and looked at the puffy red eyes and the uncontrolled sniffles and knew that he had got his point across. Hotch placed his finger under Spencer's chin and made Spencer look him in the eyes. "Love you….we all do…." Hotch was slightly pushed back as Spencer wrapped him in a hug and murmured back.

"Love you too." Spencer stepped back and started to vigorously rub his backside.

"Nope, no rubbing." Hotch said with a smile, as he now stood at the head of the bed and held the covers up for Spencer to get in.

Spencer walked to the edge of the bed and looked at the bed for a moment, and then crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach. He heard Hotch giggle. "I know, I usually sleep on my back, but given the current status of my backside, I will learn to sleep on my stomach." He looked up and saw a full grin on Hotch's face.

Hotch leaned down and kissed him on the crown of his hair and whispered, "Good night son, sweet dreams." He clicked off the overhead light, but made sure that the table lamp was set on low, just enough to serve a night light.

LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS!


End file.
